


Puppy + Jack + Birthdays + Family + Happiness

by NatalieRyan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Present, Birthdays, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Mac and Jack and a dog, a dog - Freeform, dog cuddles, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: He turned around to find Jack leaning against the GTO, watching Mac fondly, and looked back at the dog. Then back at Jack."You! It was you, wasn't it?"Jack shrugged, but he was grinning and Mac just knew.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	Puppy + Jack + Birthdays + Family + Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/gifts).



> This story was born out of a talk with Sabby (really, is anyone else surprised that half of the time I came up with these ideas is when I talk to her?). I said to myself, "what if Jack got Mac a dog?"  
> And that's how this journey started.  
> There's some fluff, some angst and some feels.  
> Set somewhere in the future when Jack comes back home after hunting down Kovacs and he decides to give Mac a dog for his birthday.  
> Hope you'll like it.

Mac was ecstatic when Maria, his friend from the DEA told him she was headed on a vacation and asked him if he could look after Cody.

Coincidence or not Mac had some vacation days coming up and readily agreed to be dog sitting for his friend. He wasn't planning on going anywhere, for the first time wanting to stay in LA, kick back and relax.

Something he wouldn't have said before Jack left to hunt Kovacs. But here they were two years down the road, Jack finally putting an end to one of the most prolific terrorists in the history of terrorism. He was back home, but not ready to go back to work, yet. The next thing Mac knew Maria was asking him for a favor and Mac put two and two together. He usually didn't believe in stuff like that, but he counted it as a sign that he should take it easy as well.

Jack, who somehow became a permanent fixture in Mac's house after his return, fell in love with Cody. They took turns feeding him, took him out for walks, and even gave a try to bathe him when all they did was get the dog's wrath on them when he shook all the water in their direction.

Mac smiled a lot more, he noticed that himself, and he was wondering what would happen one day down the road if he decided not to do what he was doing for work anymore. Life was good. Even with all the bumps and obstacles on the road. Having his friends and family next to him was enough to count as a win and a reason to keep waking up.

Mac was also glad that Jack was back home. It made things better and more bearable. And the most important thing, he was not leaving anytime soon. If by any chance there was next time, Mac vowed to himself, he'd follow Jack. He refused to feel like he was spiraling out, again.

It was good for things to be back to normal. Their normal at least. Trying to work out how things worked out before. But Jack fit right back in Mac's life and after they talked things out and apologized to each other, as well as promised not to do stupid things without the other, Mac felt like Jack never left. And this time Mac wasn't going to take that for granted.

For now Mac focused on waking up, resting and taking care of the dog. Anything else could wait.

…

Jack was officially back with the team for a month. It was good to be back. As good as it was to put an end on Kovacs' ruling once and for all, the Phoenix and his found family was where he wanted to be. He vowed not to leave again, no matter what the assignment was. In case there was a next time. The hurt and the pain of leaving them left in his heart and soul wasn't worth it. As wasn't the thousand reassurances he had to make so Mac wouldn't think he was the reason why Jack left.

Jack didn't want to look at Mac and see insecurity in his eyes, wondering if Jack wasn't going to stick around. Like so many people left him throughout his life. Jack wasn't above repeating the same mistake for the third time. He'd die before he had to leave his kids again.

Jack was running TAC sims with the newest Phoenix recruits and was on a lunch break when an idea came to him.

In all truth, the idea wormed its way in his head a while back, when Mac was taking care of a friend's dog. It was the most carefree and happy Jack had seen Mac be in years and he wanted to see that look on Mac's face more often.

Mac dog sitting was one of the best things that could have happened to Jack. The pure, unadulterated joy Mac expressed when he was near the dog made Jack's heart squeeze over how young Mac was, yet he carried a baggage that would have made lesser men than him cave in long time ago.

Before Cody, Jack rarely saw Mac in the company of an animal as long as he was with the dog (excluding the horses at the ranch). But there was something that tugged at Jack's brain and as he was remembering what it was, their vacation was over and they were back to work in a blink.

Jack knew about Archimedes, the dog that Mac and Harry briefly took care of when Mac was a kid. But other than that, Mac didn't have any other pets. And judging by how much fun Mac had with the dog, Jack was willing to bet Mac would love to keep a dog. He even had the space to keep a puppy in the house as well as outside.

That's how Jack started plotting. Somewhere along the way Jack lost that train of thought, until he was reminded it was the kid's birthday in two weeks. There was enough time to do a quick stop to Jack's favorite animal shelter in LA and do some dog scouting.

…

Sandy was always happy to see him. Jack made sure he donated to the shelter often and came to hang out when he had time. Sometimes Mac accompanied him, but in the last few years they didn't have as much time as they wished.

Sandy squealed when she saw him and threw herself in his embrace.

"Hey there, girl. Long time no see."

"Jack! You came. After so long. I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Here and there, honey. But I'm back."

"What do you want to do?"

"I was hoping to get a look at your dogs. I'm picking one for my friend."

"Your shadow?"

Jack smiled.

"The one and only. His birthday is in a couple weeks and thought I'd get him a pupper."

"You know the way. Holler if you need help."

Jack wandered towards where the dogs were kept and looked. So far none of the dogs caught his eye. And then there was it.

A puppy that couldn't have been more than a few months old looked at him with big brown eyes. Jack came closer and the dog shied away from him. Jack crouched next to the crate and let his hand hang in a non-threatening way. He let the dog come to him and after a while the dog approached him and sniffed his palm. Jack felt a tentative lick next and before long there was a head-butt.

Jack had a lap full of dog some twenty minutes later. The dog was a real sweetheart, sensing Jack was not gonna hurt him and Jack fell in love with the little mix.

The info he got on the little guy was that he was four months old, a mix between Golden Retriever and a German shepherd, as well as having taken all the shots and a clean bill of health from the vet. All except a name. According to the dossier, they found him just a few weeks ago, and didn't name him yet.

Jack knew at that moment that that particular dog was going to be the one.

"Hey, Sandy! I think I got it! Well, him."

"That's perfect, Jack. He is such a good boy. Smart as a whip, and follows rules well. Loves belly rubs, and is a great listener. And a great cuddler."

"Perfect. What's with the name?"

"Well, his previous owner had to give him to adoption because he just got a baby, and the baby turned out to be allergic to dogs. He claimed he got the dog because he wanted his kid to bond with it from birth."

"I'm just glad he didn't ditch him somewhere."

"Yeah, me too. So, it's a definite yes on Blondie? We call him like that around here."

Jack laughed. This was definitely the right match for Mac.

"It's a definite yes, Sandy."

"Cute."

After filling the adoption papers with Mac's personal information, Jack asked Sandy if the dog could stay with the shelter until Mac's birthday. He ran out of places where the dog could be kept, and before they got Mac too curious, it was the safer option. Sandy assured Jack that all things would be handled just in time, since the paperwork would take a couple of days as well.

Jack thanked her and was on his way home, a big grin on his face. Already thinking of names for the dog.

…

Mac could feel something was going on by the way everyone seemed to be avoiding him. Bozer ducked out of the lab, claiming he had to do something with Leanna before Mac's birthday party tonight. And Riley was working on something, looking anywhere but at Mac. Jack was nowhere to be found. That changed tho, when his partner, the epitome of sunshine with his huge grin entered the lab.

"Someone's in a mood." Jack said as he stopped at Mac's bureau, where he had a random experiment spread on it.

"Yeah, everyone is ignoring me today, I don't know what I did."

Mac knew that he sounded like a cranky kid, but it was his birthday, and instead of hanging out with his friends, he was at R&D, moping.

"Good luck you don't have to spend one more second here today. C'mon, Matty gave us the rest of the day off."

"Matty? The same Matty that's our boss and that tells us we are slacking if we so much as look into the distance?"

"Yeah. Guess she's becoming a softy in her old age."

"I pray she doesn't hear you say that. Okay then, if those were her orders."

"Russ agreed as well."

"That _old_ bugger? Colour me surprised."

"Now whose British accent is horrible, hoss? And if he hears you call him old…"

"Well then at least we'll go out together. Just imagine, him and Matty working together, plotting how to get rid of us, and where to bury the bodies. It makes me shudder."

"Your imagination, man."

Jack drove them to Mac's place. Mac opted to relax on the deck with a few beers while they waited for the gang for birthday dinner. Jack agreed, like he was ready to go with whatever Mac wanted to do. That made Mac's earlier suspicions rise again. Maybe there was something going on.

Before Mac had more time to think about it, they arrived at his house. As Mac got out of the GTO, he noticed something on the porch. It was blond, fluffy and moved. Mac approached it tentatively, years of being an agent, and a bomb technician instilled in him to move slowly whenever his gut told him to.

To Mac's surprise, it wasn't a bomb. It was a…

A dog.

Two big brown doe eyes peered at him from where a fluffy dog was sprawled in front of his door. Its fluffy tail moved like a mop left and right, but other than that, the dog didn't move.

Mac knew that when he left for work in the morning, there was no dog outside his house. And now that Mac took a closer look at the dog, he had a red collar with a locket and a blue bowtie wrapped around his neck. The locket had two sides. One was representing the Captain America shield and had the name of the dog and the other had the Winter Soldier's star and Mac's name and phone number.

Definitely not a stray dog.

Then it clicked to Mac.

He turned around to find Jack leaning against the GTO, watching Mac fondly, and looked back at the dog. Then back at Jack.

"You! It was you, wasn't it?"

Jack shrugged, but he was grinning and Mac _just knew_.

…

Jack observed Mac's reaction. It was like he was frozen in time and moving slowly, just like he did when he searched for bombs and threats on the job. He was careful to approach the dog. And when Mac was faced with him, Jack noticed how surprised Mac was. Then the kid turned around and Jack knew that Mac knew it was him.

Mac's eyes were glassy and as he glanced towards the dog one more time, he crossed the rest of the way and slammed himself into Jack. Jack was all too happy to hug Mac and wrapped his arms around him, tight.

It was barely noticeable, but Jack could feel Mac trembling in his embrace. Then he heard sniffling and realized Mac was crying.

Something seized in Jack's heart. The smile fell off his face and he immediately pulled Mac to face him.

"What's up? What's wrong?"

Mac wouldn't look him in the eye, his head hung low, sniffling occasionally.

"I fucked up, didn't I? Sorry, I'm so sorry. I just thought… Never mind, I can take him back. Let me just-"

Jack didn't go far before he felt a hand on his arm. He stopped and turned around. And was faced with Mac, grinning through tears.

"You don't have to take him back. I… I'm a bit overwhelmed, but I wanna keep him."

"Really?"

"Really, Jack."

"Okay, if you say so. I suggest we get inside because I was looking forward to a cold beer."

"You go in. I have to properly meet my new friend."

Jack grinned and went inside, listening to Mac talking softly to the dog. Mission accomplished.

…

Mac crouched down to properly look at the dog that had his head on his front paws and was observing him with curiosity only dogs possessed.

"Hey there, pal. I'm Mac. What's your name?"

Remembering the collar Mac saw on the dog earlier, he turned it in his palm and smiled at the name. Pavlov.

"What a lovely name. Hi, Pavlov, nice to meet you."

Mac let one of his hands close to the dog that after some more silent observing finally moved to sniff at it. And before Mac knew it, the dog crawled in his lap and started giving him dog kisses.

Mac laughed at the dog's antics, and he knew it was statistically impossible, but he was already in love with the dog. It was one of the best birthday presents he ever got and he was grateful for Jack that somehow always knew what to get him.

Mac just wondered what brought this on and what was going to happen with Pavlov when they were on missions. But those were questions for later. He had a party to prepare for in a few hours and a dog to tend to so he headed inside.

Where lots of dog stuff waited for him. There was a dog bed, dog leash, toys, dog food, and a Jack that smiled sheepishly when he noticed the surprise on Mac's face.

"Please just stay there for one sec, I gotta take a picture of you two."

Mac belatedly realized that he was holding Pavlov in his arms and now that he was reminded of it, the dog was kinda heavy. Mac found he didn't mind. Couldn't help but grin as well just as the fake shutter sound went off and Jack took the pic.

"Look at you. So adorable."

"Shut up."

"You are adorable. You look like a puppy yourself more times than not, so don't deny it."

Mac could only look with a questioning brow at the comparison as he let the dog wander around. It didn't go far because next thing Mac knew, he plopped on the bed and closed his eyes.

"God, I need a beer." Mac groaned.

"Go to the deck, I'll get you one."

…

Jack watched as Mac climbed the stairs to the deck and opened the fridge to take two beers with him. He stopped for a second and looked at the dog that was sleeping and felt warm all over. He was happy the dog felt safe enough to be able to relax at Mac's place.

Jack smiled to himself and headed to the deck. There, Mac sat in one of the Adirondacks, looking into the distance. There was something about him, Jack couldn't put his finger on what exactly. He looked genuinely happy and that in turn made Jack feel good. It was a long time since Mac was this happy and Jack wanted to keep it that way.

He was aware the kid wasn't okay in his absence. No one said anything, but there was something about Mac, Jack knew it just from the sound of his voice. They didn't always have time to skype during Jack's hunt for Kovacs, but the few phone calls told Jack that Mac was barely keeping it together.

Once Jack was back for good though, he could see it as well. Mac looked gaunt, haunted, and there was a darkness about him that made Jack want to go back in time and snuff out all sources that caused his kid that. Starting by himself and not accepting the mission.

Now that Jack was back home, Mac was more cheerful. He saw his smile more often, and by the looks on Riley's and Bozer's faces, it was a pleasant surprise whenever Mac smiled. It was what prompted Jack to get the dog for Mac. He looked happy in the dog's presence. And smiled more with it.

Jack sat down on the other chair, giving Mac one of the beers.

"You know, the creepy smile is on your face again, I'm almost too scared to ask what's going on in your brain right now."

Jack snorted. The kid could talk.

"I was just thinking about you and the little one. It's been a while since I've seen you happy, and I'm glad I didn't make the wrong choice on your birthday gift."

"You never do."

"You sure?"

"Positive. One thing though. His name. Pavlov. Something tells me he didn't come with the name tag."

Jack smiled. Mac looked like he was amazed with Jack's naming skills. A very pointed look was thrown his way.

"What? You didn't think I had it in me?"

"Never thought you actually listened to what I was saying. Especially not about Pavlov's dog experiment."

"I always listen when you ramble, hoss. Picked up a thing or two… or dozen over the years."

"Thanks. I didn't properly thank you earlier."

"Don't mention it. I think he was as excited as I was to see your reaction."

"My reaction was embarrassing to say the least."

Mac tried to hide the blush by turning his head away from Jack, taking a sip from his beer.

"Not the first time I've seen you emotional and I'm certain it won't be the last. Nothing embarrassing about you feeling, Mac."

They sat in comfortable silence after that. Jack started thinking Mac drifted off to take a nap. He usually wound up taking one whenever they drank beer and sat on the chairs. Jack was heading that way himself, when Mac's voice pierced through the silence.

"I wanted to have a dog as a kid."

It was something Jack picked up on a long time ago, but the thought never stuck enough for Jack to actually ask why Mac didn't get a dog before.

There were a few reasons Jack could think of. But if Mac's voice was to go by, there was another reason why the kid never decided to take a leap and adopt a dog.

"What happened? Why didn't you?" Jack asked tentatively. He felt like he was threading through barbed wire. He didn't want to trigger another reaction so soon.

"My father. He didn't allow me to have one. I begged him. I rarely did for stuff back then. What I couldn't have, I usually built myself, but I wasn't exactly in the position to create a dog, was I?"

Jack chuckled at the mental picture in his head.

"Only you, Mac."

"Anyway, I kept asking him if we could get one. Boze had one and his parents gave it to him for his good grades and not blowing shit up with me."

"Something tells me that the second part of the story wasn't exactly true."

"That's because it wasn't. Bozer kept assisting me, just in the shadows."

"That's my boy. Helping his boy."

Mac smiled softly and took a sip from his beer.

"He came up with a different excuse every time. About not getting me a dog, I mean. I kept insisting. I was almost 10 years old, and it wasn't like I asked him to buy me something. I just wanted a dog."

Jack had to take a sip from his own beer to clear his suddenly tight throat. He somehow knew this story didn't have a happy ending.

"And you know me, once I start, I just don't know when to stop. I think he was placating me, y'know. Until one day it blew in my face and he screamed at me that he'd get me a dog when I deserved one."

"Man, that's harsh. Prick."

Mac smiled sadly. Jack knew he still had issues with his old man, and even though James was dead now, there were still so many answers Mac didn't get. And there was no way to get them anymore.

"Sorry. I know we should not speak ill of the dead, but he sounds like a prick for saying that to you. If you were my kid, you would have gotten that dog, no questions asked."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"I'm gonna say this only once, and if you quote me on it, just know that I can make an IED."

"Okay. Shoot."

"If I had a chance to choose parents, I'd choose you as my father. And I think you'll make a good dad if you ever want to become one."

Jack was so close to tearing up. He wanted to say something sappy like how he already was a father, but stopped himself from saying it. They had a moment and Jack didn't want to ruin it by opening his mouth.

"Thank you, hoss. I appreciate it."

Mac leaned his head on the chair and drank from his beer. It seemed like the conversation had ended, when Mac spoke again.

"It was around the time he started alienating himself from me. Not that we were overly close after mom died, but we had at least come to sort of an agreement where we communicated. At least I thought so. I was thinking back then that he was planning to surprise me for my birthday with a puppy. Instead he left."

Jack was seething. To hell with all they said about dead people, Jack wished he could bring James back to life just to talk to him about how not to treat your kid. And you know, give him a few estimated and educational punches… erm slaps. Definitely slaps.

Jack just imagined the look on Mac's face when he realized his father didn't keep his distance just to keep it a secret he was getting him a puppy for his 10th birthday. That James was pulling away and acting weird because he already decided to leave.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Sorry he did that to you."

"Yeah, me too. Nothing I can do about it now."

Mac sighed. Jack never wanted to hear that sound again.

"Why didn't you get one when we came back home from Afghanistan?"

Mac looked pensively at the unlit fireplace.

"Boze asked me the same question. He wanted us to get a dog. Well he mostly wanted me to get a dog, because he knew how much I loved dogs. First his dog, then the brief period me and grandad had Archimedes… I just didn't want to get one and leave it to Bozer to take care of it.

"Don't get me wrong, he would have loved to do just that, but I didn't want it to be a burden to him while we were practically jumping time zones in just hours. It wasn't fair to him."

Jack knew all of this because Bozer came to him once to ask him for a favor and if he could convince Mac to give in and get a dog. Explained what Mac said to him.

"Listen, Mac, I understand your reasons, I really do. But I think that it's nigh time for you to start thinking of what's fair for you for once. As for the dog, we are all here to take care of him when you can't. Family does that for one another. I thought you knew that by now."

"I do, but I can't ask you to do all my things for me."

"We are not doing all things for you. And you are not asking, we are the ones that are offering. Of course you can say no, but we'll still be here."

"Thanks, Jack. That's more than what I could have ever imagined."

"You are very welcome. If anything, I'm bummed I didn't think of this earlier. Something tells me you could have used a pal while I was gone."

"I wasn't alone."

"But you didn't exactly let them in either. C'mon Mac, you were this close to burning the candle on both ends when I came back, I thought I'll have to sit next to your bed, waiting for you to open your eyes, because I thought you were going to faint."

Mac was silent.

"I know I'm right. And you know it too, hoss. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Just then soft clacking could be heard on the wooden floor and as the sound approached, Jack turned around just in time to see Pavlov on top of the stairs.

Then he started laughing.

…

The dog looked startled, not used to Jack's booming laugh, but after a beat he trotted to Mac and Mac was rewarded with his new dog attempting to become one with his lap.

"What are you laughing at?" Mac asked his partner as he adjusted his dog on his lap and started scratching his back.

"Nothin'. Just the way he looked there on top of the stair? He was adorably confused and sleepy. Reminded me of you."

"You and comparing me to dogs. Where's the time where you compared me to horses?"

"That time has passed when I learned you could pull off a better puppy dog look than ol' Chuck."

Chuck was Jack's mom's golden retriever. Mac had to laugh at that. It wasn't like Jack was telling a lie. Half the time Mac expected memes with his puppy dog face to appear somewhere.

"So, how did you manage to sneak him and all the stuff in without me noticing?"

Mac had an inkling to what exactly happened, but wanted to hear Jack say it.

"Bozer sneaked in the food and toys, and Leanna helped him set everything up. Then she went to her place and I got here to leave the dog. Boze stayed until we left Phoenix. Then he went to Leanna's as well. Figured you wouldn't want an audience and wanted to give you some privacy with your dog."

"Privacy, huh?"

"Hey, now, you know what I mean."

"Relax, Jack, I'm just messing with you."

Jack grinned and Mac couldn't help but return the grin.

"What are we going to do about him when we are on missions that require us to be more than a day away?"

Jack's "creepy" smile was back.

"Oh, you have that figured out as well, huh? Remind me again that you are not doing all things for me."

"Nah, this one was easy. I asked Matty. She said yes."

"Matty? Our boss, Matty? Matilda Webber?"

"The one and only. You should have seen her when she saw the pictures of Pavlov. Agreed immediately. She said that she'll keep an eye on him while we are working. That way he is still with family."

Mac could feel tears stinging his eyes again. He was so lucky to have this mismatched, and at times slightly dysfunctional family. No matter what, they were there for him.

Jack was there, next to him, his dog was cuddling him, and Mac was happy for the first time in a long while.

Happy birthday to him, indeed.

"You didn't say he is a cuddler. Look at him."

Jack looked fondly at him and the dog and it made Mac feel warm.

"He is. Sandy said he was a huge cuddler."

Mac was sorry to move the comfy dog, but for what he was about to do, he needed to be upright.

"C'mon Jack, up."

"Aw no, please, I just got comfortable in this chair."

"Up."

"Okay, okay."

Jack wasn't halfway up off the chair when Mac enveloped him in a hug. There were so many things he wanted to say to Jack, but knew he couldn't form words so he opted for the next best thing: a bear hug.

Jack wrapped his arms around him and held on just as tight.

They both felt a thump on their pant legs when Pavlov demanded attention.

Mac chuckled and crouched down to pet the dog.

"I think someone is jealous."

"Don't worry, P. I'm not taking your Mac. I might just borrow him sometimes."

"Yeah, only sometimes. Okay. I'm going to take a shower. Jack you are in charge of my dog while I'm away, and after, we'll have to start on prep for the party."

"You got this."

With one last look at the scene in front of him, Jack speaking softly to Pavlov, Mac left for the bathroom.

Best birthday, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thoughts? ___


End file.
